Finding Love
by MoonFairy
Summary: Ok, this has very weird pairings so don't hate me. Hikaru is called to help a village as well as a man suffering the lose of a dancer. Enough hints yet? H/L (not lantis) pg13 to play safe.
1. Beginning

Lafarga mentally sighed, moving his gaze from his ex. trying not to see her falling all over the son of the President of Autozam. Caldina had taken everything she could from him, then left. She hadn't changed from her days with Zagato, only found a subtle way of doing her dirty work. As he watched her sitting in Eagle's lap, he couldn't be more disgusted. He couldn't tell if it was at himself or Caldina.  
  
Hikaru smiled at all of her friends, her just entering for breakfast a bright smile lit her face. Everything was perfect for years they had been at peace, taking what the world offered. Her eyes drifted over the obvious couples, and her smile quickly locked in place, not wanting the others to see her pain. Lantis had left her exactly one year ago to this very day, saying he did not love her like she wanted him to. Now seeing Fuu with Ferio and there baby girl, Umi with Clef (who was taller than Umi now), rubbing Umi swollen belly, awaiting the birth of their child, Ascot who had recently started courting Sierra, Presea's twin sister. A small frown began tugging at the corners of her mouth, seeing Caldina with Eagle, wasn't she with Lafarga?  
  
"Hikaru what's wrong?" Umi said, and Hikaru almost jumped at her voice.  
  
"Nothing" Flashing a bright smile, holding her hands in defeat, cat ears popped out.  
  
"Hikaru" Umi warned a frown on her face.  
  
"You better no be lying to us Hikaru, you always say your fine even when you're not."  
  
Hikaru just shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Umi stared at her for a while longer, trying to gauge whether Hikaru was lying or not before finally turning back to Clef  
  
Hikaru almost sighed, she could swear Umi was way to protective of her. As she set her food down she looked back toward Lafarga. Her eyes filled with concern, he did not look good, he looked downright miserable.  
  
*Magic Knight do not draw attention to yourself*  
  
Hikaru carefully sipped her drink, making sure none of the others had seen her jump.  
  
*What is it Rayearth?*  
  
*You help is needed, a band of monsters is attacking a village, but do not take the other Knights."  
  
*Why Rayearth?*  
  
*Take SwordMaster Lafarga, you will find out in do time.*  
  
Hikaru nodded.  
  
*All right Rayearth*  
  
Hikaru got up and walked to the window, which seemed to glow a bit. The others stopped their conversations, waiting for the news Hikaru held. This happened every time Hikaru got news something or someone in danger. Hikaru may have abolished the Pillar system but she still had all of the Pillar's Power. The window stopped glowing and Hikaru turned around.  
  
"Lafarga you're coming with me"  
  
Lafarga stood up and bowed, who knows, he may get lucky and have something kill him.  
  
"But Hikaru, were coming."  
  
"No your not, you are pregnant, and Fuu has a little girl. We will be fine; it is only a few monsters. We will be back in a few hours."  
  
"But."  
  
Hikaru shot a glare a Umi, which stopped all further objections; Hikaru never glared at them.  
  
Hikaru turned to Lafarga, smiled, and walked out the door as he followed her.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"The Forest of Silence"  
  
Lafarga's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought no one dared to start a village there?"  
  
"It was settled a few years ago, I think 15, not really sure."  
  
Lafarga nodded.  
  
They were outside in one of the gardens on the outskirts of the castle. Hikaru rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Ok let's do this."  
  
Raising her hand into the air, fire shot out of the gem surrounding herself and Lafarga.  
  
"Embers of Transportation" Hikaru screamed and they were gone. 


	2. Battle

Lafarga blinked, looking out at the endless miles of trees when a roar spilt the air. Hikaru drew her sword and rushed into the clearing, quickly dispatching the worm like monsters that spewed molten fire and lava. Lafarga rushed to the part of the village that Hikaru could not cover, his long blond ponytail whipping behind him. Soon his batches of monsters were destroyed when Hikaru's cry caught his ears.  
  
"Lafarga!!" Hikaru screamed straining against the grip the monster held her in. The monster looked down at her hungrily opened its mouth wide and ice shot out, trapping her legs together, preventing escape. As soon as these was down the monster turned and fled into the woods followed by two more like it.  
  
Lafarga ran after them, darting past Hikaru's fallen sword. He soon caught with the third monster, slicing it in half, never pausing in his pace. Running deeper into the forest he came upon the second monster, jumped into the air released high-pressured winds from his sword, disintegrating the monster. In a few short minutes, which felt like all eternity, he found the leader, ready to eat a bound Hikaru. With a roar, Lafarga lunged at the monster, which flung Hikaru into a tree, knocking her into oblivion. The monster swiped at Lafarga, who ducked slicing upward, cutting the monster's arm. Deep blue/green blood flowed from the wound, the monster roaring in pain and anger. Lafarga ducked and rolled, dodging the ice shooting from its mouth. Finding an opening, he swung his sword upon releasing the high-pressure winds, distracting it when he lunged and his sword plunged through the monster, it dead before it touched the ground. Flicking the blood off his blade, sheathing it, before remembering his fallen companion. Lafarga rushed to Hikaru's side, lifting her into his lap, cradling her head. He would never forgive himself if she died and neither would the others. Finding no pulse, he laid her back on the ground, and began administering mouth-to-mouth-resisitation (CPR). As he was about to pump her chest again, her racking coughs brought her back to reality. Hikaru looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, and he held her, not knowing of anything else to do. After some time passed, Lafarga picked her up, as she had fallen asleep. Quickly contacting Clef and telling him they would be staying at the village, Hikaru far to tired to use any magic. As they entered the village, the people cautiously peeked out of their homes, and when they saw the figures gasps ran through them, the Pillar.  
  
"The Pillar need bed rest, as well as food." Lafarga shouted and was quickly shown an inn, telling the people that no one touch the Pillar's sword and to leave it as it was.  
  
Lafarga laid Hikaru on a bed, tucking her in to be as comfortable as possible. Lafarga settled down into a chair next to the bed. His exhaustion soon caught up with him and he could no longer keep his eyes open. That night Lafarga dreamed.  
  
Lafarga saw opened his eyes, to the morning sun, blinking lazily, thinking of nothing that had to be done immediate. He smiled into the sunlight, feeling more content than he had in ages. Stretching his arms behind his head, about to go back to sleep. Something rolled next to him and stretched also, laying her head on his shoulder. Lafarga looked down expecting to see Caldina but saw a very tired but satisfied Hikaru. Lafarga felt his eyes go wide, Hikaru smiled and snuggled closer to him and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Morning, thought you'd sleep later" Hikaru smiled again, and stretched, the sheet barely covering her very naked form. Lafarga could only stare and Hikaru smile michviously.  
  
"Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something Lafarga. Go back to sleep." And he did.  
  
Lafarga shot straight up in his chair, sweat rolling down his face, what was that about? 


	3. New Love

I am sooooo sorry for taking so long, first my mom's computer just died so I couldn't get on the internet (mine doesn't have it), then I couldn't get on cause of some virus and my mom wouldn't risk it killing her other computer. Then my hard drive went and also died so I have had a very bad experience with computers right now. Please review, also please read Fallen (written by me) and review cause it has been up as long as this story but no ones reviewed, I feel like I'm going to start crying. Don't own Rayearth, oh yeah please don't hate me for this pairing!!  
  
  
  
Lafarga took deep, shuddering breaths, not knowing exactly what to think. He was still getting over Caldina; he could not be falling in love with Hikaru because she loved Lantis. A frown settled on his face, well everyone thought that they loved each other but Lantis has not been seen in a year and Hikaru never talked about him, maybe something had happened? Na, Hikaru loved Lantis too much and it was the same the other way around. He looked over at Hikaru, who was sleeping quite peacefully, oblivious to the turmoil the man besides her was in. Lafarga got up, and left the room the check the damage the monsters had done.  
  
Later that night Lafarga was in a clearing not far from the village, waiting for Hikaru to wake up.  
  
"Hey Lafarga!"  
  
He turned around, to see a happy Hikaru. He let out a small smile, speak of the angel.  
  
"So you're up, you were knocked out cold."  
  
Hikaru blushed, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"I got distracted."  
  
Lafarga only shook his head.  
  
"I thought you were taught better."  
  
Hikaru only smiled, and took a seat under a willow tree, introduced to Cephiro a long time ago, the branches obscuring her from sight. Hikaru beckoned to Lafarga, and he also took a seat.  
  
"So. What's wrong between you and Caldina?"  
  
Lafarga could only stare at her; she got right at the point.  
  
"Nothings wrong"  
  
Hikaru looked at him and glared, which surprised him greatly.  
  
"Don't pull that, I am not blind or stupid. I hate when people lie to me cause they feel they have to protect me, remember I am older than I look. I am not some naïve little girl people have to keep safe, I can handle whatever you dish out."  
  
Lafarga gazed down at this tiny girl with new respect, not a girl, a mature woman.  
  
"Caldina left me." was all he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lafarga gave a small laugh.  
  
"I don't know, she just left. Telling it was over."  
  
And to Lafarga's greatest surprise, a growl came from his companion.  
  
"That was stupid. She was blind not to see how much you loved her."  
  
Anger was flaring in Hikaru's eyes, her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"If she gave up on you so quickly she must not have truly loved you."  
  
Hikaru sighed and her anger was gone, just filled with pain. Hikaru got up and walked to the curtain of branches, peering through to see the stars.  
  
"I know the pain you are going though Lafarga. I know only to well." This caught Lafarga off guard.  
  
"Lantis said almost the exact same thing to me, it hurt me so bad. Nova was my only confidant. She was ready to go kill him because it hurt me. I told her no and kept careful control over her the past year. Lantis never loved me and the worst part is that I don't know why."  
  
Hikaru wrapped her arms around herself, bowing her head, fighting back tears. Lafarga looked at her amazed; he would kill Lantis next time he saw him for hurting Hikaru. Lafarga stood up, and walked over to Hikaru and hugged her. Hikaru turned around and buried her head into his shoulder, drawing comfort from one another. Lafarga held her tight, afraid she would disappear, and kissed the top of her head and buried his head into her hair. Hikaru drew apart slightly and looked deep into his eyes, amazed on how much their eyes were alike, holding the same pain. Slowly her hand stroked his cheek and something flashed in his eyes that Hikaru could not identify. Leaning forward her lips brushed his own. Lafarga looked deeply into her eyes, cupping her cheek with his hand, then claimed her mouth with his own. Their passion began to grow and Hikaru felt a heat ignite in her that she had never felt before. Pushing him against the willow, Hikaru's arms snaked around Lafarga's neck, his around her waist. Pressing herself harder against him, Hikaru wrapped her legs around Lafarga's waist. Both broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Hikaru smirked at Lafarga, who also grinned. Lafarga set Hikaru on the ground, and Hikaru kissed his cheek, grasping his hand firmly in her own, heading toward the inn.  
  
"Oh Hikaru, did you get your sword?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
As the sun peeked over the forest, in the early morning, Caldina slipped into the inn, intent on bringing back the late little missy and Lafarga. As she quietly opened the door, she stopped dead. There lay her ex-lover with the little missy, sleeping comfortably in each other's arms, at peace with the world. She turned slowly closing the door without a noise, a tear rolling down her golden skin.  
  
  
  
OK, there finally down (starts running around in joy) man that took forever (only two days). I absolutely love Hikaru, she is the best!! I'm sorry but I felt to do a weird pairing and I thought Hikaru would look good with Lafarga cause in the anime remember how he smiled and spoke to her when she freed him from the spell Zagato had laid on him. Well I just thought they would make a cute couple. Thanks to anybody who reads (if there is anybody who does) and please review, I live on them and I'll die if I don't get my daily amounts. (haha) If I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel or you can request it or I'll just make a sequel without your consent, Mwhahahaha.  
  
//*MoonFairy*// 


	4. Epilogue

Ok, I finally decided to write the last part, so here it is with Lantis in all his goodyness!  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
The tall, black haired man gazed intently into the pool of water, a small smile gracing his handsome lips.  
  
A red hair woman was playing with a newborn babe, his blonde hair peeking from his position in his crib. Her red eyes danced with joy only a mother's could, something that Lantis knew he would never be able to give her.  
  
Lantis was happy, for Hikaru was happy and contented; everything was peaceful in her life.  
  
Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around his muscular waist, and Lantis smiled down at his wife, Primera, who was given human form as a gift from Master Mage Clef.  
  
Lantis returned his gaze to the pool of water, as a man entered the pool's field of Sight. Lantis could only sigh as Lafarga kissed his wife, and rub the head of his newborn son.  
  
Hikaru wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, both gazing at their son with unabashed adoration. The young prince had his mother's, the Queen, red eyes, and his father's, the Prince Consort, build and blonde hair.  
  
Lantis smiled and waved his hand, the image disappeared, Hikaru didn't deserve people spying on her, and she already had enough people looking over her because of being the Pillar and ruler of Cephiro.  
  
Lantis kissed Primera, and watched as she placed their two day old daughter to bed. The next generation of Cephiro was at hand, and suddenly Lantis was struck by a vision.  
  
  
  
A man, in his early 20's with bright red eyes, shining with innocence, his blonde hair with red streaks shinning under the sun, riding a black gryphon through the air. Then a woman about the same age filled his vision, her black hair flying in the wind, her golden eyes showing a maturity beyond her years her sword flashing silver fighting an invisible opponent. He saw them met, fall in love, and rule the land of Cephiro as well as their ancestors had done, then centuries would pass and they would die together, as once again Cephiro would be attacked, but they won, they always won. Cephiro would be in good hands when the older generation would pass away.  
  
  
  
The vision suddenly shook off, and Lantis couldn't help but shiver, he had never been very good at taking news of seeing the future. He closed his eyes briefly, he had seen all their deaths, he did not like it but he had some comfort that it would be centuries of happiness and joy before Hikaru passed away with Lafarga in the First Invasion. He knew he would be able to do nothing, so he decided to enjoy life until his own time came.  
  
He walked into the adorning room, his wife already asleep; giving birth still had taken its toll on her. He walked over to the crib, rubbing his daughter black hair as her golden eyes squinted up at him, already having that sense of calm about her.  
  
And Lantis went to sleep, thinking of what tomorrow was going to bring for him, his family, and the Pillar's family. He knew the years would be rough ahead, but as long as he had the people around him that he cared about, he was not troubled.  
  
  
  
I do not think I will make a sequel, and if you didn't know who the people in the vision were, it was Hikaru and Lafarga's son and Lantis and Primera's daughter. I didn't name them cause well, I thought it would be more interesting that way.  
  
MoonFairy 


End file.
